The Legacy of Bloodclan
by warriors1011
Summary: Bloodclan is made up of cats of the Twolegplace under one cat's rule. We know Scourge but what about before that? Based off Rise of Scourge. Follow Apple and Archery, kits of the previous cat in charge, as they make their way to the top under Scourge's rule.


_**The Legacy of Bloodclan**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Scourge, teeth and a dog**_

"_Hey! You! Little bit." The young black tom turned to see an elderly she-cat gnawing on the bone of a piece of meat._

"_Yeah, you heard me. You lost? Want something to eat?" the elderly she-cat questioned._

"_You… You don't mind sharing?" the black tom said._

"_I can't resist kittens down on their luck. C'mere." The she-cat answered. The young tom padded over, taking a piece of meat._

"_This is delicious. What is it?" the tom asked through a mouthful of it._

_The elderly she-cat lifted her head from her food. "Chicken. I'm surprised you don't know, being a kittypet and all."_

_The kittypet swallowed before asking, "I keep hearing that word. What's a kittypet?"_

"_It's what you are. Cat that lives with twolegs. That collar gives it away." The elderly she-cat explained. "I would ask what you're doing out here, buy hey… none of my business."_

_The kittypet looked in a broken mirror. He tried to bite his collar off as some cats were walking towards the area. The young tom then tried to push and wriggle out of it. The cats that had just come laughed at him while the elderly she-cat just watched with pity in her eyes._

* * *

Apple crouched into a hunting position. The rat nibbled on a bone with chunks of meat on it. She leapt pinning the rat under her paws only to have it escape.

"Come back here!" Apple cried about to run after the rat only to see a blur of dark tan race in front of her.

The tan cat raced the rat around getting close to it but always losing it when Apple tried to help. It finally disappeared into the sewer. The tan cat spun around and spat at Apple.

"You always mess thing up! Now I have to get food for us from those goons."

"I'm sorry Archery. I was trying-" Apple started.

"-To help. Yeah, yeah, I get it! But for the last few nights you haven't caught anything or found anything!" Archery reminded her harshly.

"There's a bone with some meat on it…" Apple murmured.

"Then share it with mom. If you're lucky she might have eaten last night." Archery ordered. He walked away. "I'll be back by tonight."

Apple sat there and watched as he walked away. _He's been so mean lately, ever since dad died._ She sighed and went to pick up the bone. _At least its food, _she reminded herself as she left the alley. Apple walked to the side of the building, staying away from the twolegs. Snaking around a hidden corner, Apple entered a den through the back.

"What a treat Apple. I thought you and Archery would be livin' alone out in the big world by now?" An elderly she-cat greeted her.

"Hello mother. Did you sleep well?" Apple asked, dropping her bone.

The she-cat nodded. "What's that ya got there Apple?"

"I… I stole it from a rat…" Apple answered after hesitation.

"Were you aiming for this pathetic scrap or the rat?" The elderly she-cat nosed the bone.

"The rat." Apple muttered.

The elderly she-cat batted Apple with her tail. "I understand. Ya've taken after me. Before ya know it you'll be the right-hand-man of the leader."

Apple swiped away her mother's tail. "That's never gonna happen and ya know that." Apple murmured before realizing her mistake of speaking her mother's way.

Her mother chuckled. "Ah your father would've hated me if he figured out that ya inherited my tongue."

Apple looked down. "Has anyone asked to see him yet?" Her mother shook her head.

"See who?" Apple and the elderly she-cat turned to see a dark ginger she-cat. Apple's mother shook her head. "No one Brick. Do ya need something?"

"Actually I do, Toxin. Is Cobra here?" Brick questioned.

Toxin once again shook her head. "No. I'm sorry but ya came when he goes hunting. Anything I should relay to him?"

"Please tell him, Dunggan's Bakery & Deli dumpster, dog, food, please annihilate." Brick answered. Short messages were easier to remember within the Twolegplace and Toxin was getting older "Please get it to him right away. This is very urgent. That thing has already killed my sister and her family."

"Of course Brick." Toxin said, escorting her away. "It will get to him."

Apple let out the breath she'd been holding when Brick disappeared from eyesight and earshot. "When are you going to tell everyone mother? The cats will soon figure out about their cat in charge is, ya know."

"Once you or Archery takes his place, only then will they figure it out." Toxin told her.

Apple sighed. _Yeah, being the kits of the cat in charge always has its downs. Especially since one of them are expected to become leader._ "Anyway mother, can I eat my catch or do you want it?"

Toxin broke out in a crazy laugh. Apple pawed at the ground impatiently but quietly. So while waiting for her mother to get back together, Apple decided to eat her 'pathetic scrap'._ I'll have to go check out about that dog Brick was talking about._ Duggan's Bakery & Deli dumpster was a plentiful place to eat with lots of sweet scraps and leftover meat. _If she's right then no wonder the cats seem to be more hungry these past few days._

"Ya done with your meal?" Toxin asked as she laid down under the makeshift den of crates.

Apple nodded as she licked the bone clean. "Did you get enough to eat last night?"

"Mmhm. Met this kit, about the same age as you, who was a kittypet and he was looking for something to eat. I gave him a piece of chicken while I explained what he had asked. Surprisingly he wanted to take his collar off only to have some cats, which were looking for Archery by the way,laugh at him and he ran away. Poor kit." Toxin answered.

"What'd he look like?" Apple asked eagerly. It wasn't everyday you heard about a kittypet abandoning their homes.

"Um... let me think… He was a black kit with a white paw and purple collar. Unusually tiny for his age." Toxin finished before Archery burst in.

"Hey guys. There was this black kittypet kit with a white paw that had a tooth in his collar who we shared some food with and guess what?" Archery panted, barely able to keep his excitement from showing. "He's killed a dog!"

Apple jumped up surprised. This cat sounded exactly like the one Toxin had met. Only this cat has killed a dog. _This could be what Brick is looking for!_

"Archery do you know where he went?" Apple asked.

"Uh, I think east. Towards the tire dump." Archery answered. "Why?"

"Because this cat might help us with a dog problem." Apple raced out barely hearing her mother calling for her to come back.

* * *

An: Well here's a new Fanfic. I've had this idea for a long time and I finally decided to write it. Please review. I'd love to know what all of you think.


End file.
